The Lexus Project
by Eagle-PokeMCCatsUnderlanders
Summary: When two rival teams are asked to go on a dangerous mission together to stop an unknown object, there is turmoil. But among the bad luck, they will have to work together to get out of the mess inflicted upon them from those above. Will they be able to cooperate and get back home? I am not accepting OC's!


**_The Lexus Project: Episode 1_**

* * *

Minecraftia is a very beautiful planet. That's the easiest way to describe it. With trees that seemed to twinkle in the wind, crystal clear water that flowed all over this blocky planet, and nature in itself being very beautifully created, this planet was a perfect planet. Millions upon millions of animals and creatures lived on the surface long before the Minecrafters ever came. They lived in harmony even with the mods that roamed the planet at night. Soon, however, the Minecrafters came. These Minecrafters came in many forms and types ranging from foods, animal hybrids, famous movie or game characters, and then humans. Bonding together, these Minecrafters worked together to populate the planet and to make it majestic and great.

In the year 210,973 is where this story takes place. At this point, cities and towns cover the planet, each one having been expertly built. Technology is very big, and everything is good. However the Minecrafters have changed the land dramatically. The mobs at night freely attack the Minecrafters, having grown a particular hatred to them. Some harmony is found, but not all. The most common place to find disharmony is between Minecrafters.

My name is eaglefan2569, or just Eagle. My name is one of many. I live in the city of Mineopolis, the biggest city in all of Minecraftia. I was born and raised in this city, and because of that I really didn't get a choice where I got to live. Those above me had to choose. It doesn't really bother me though. I am a member, one of six in an elite group called Team Smelted. We protect Minecraftia from any dangers that could come about, but we are not the only ones. Team Smelted is primarily stationed near the center of Mineopolis, and we all live in a giant mansion together. The creator if this group is my older sister NinjaMaster220, otherwise known as Ninja or Sierra. She created Team Smelted when we were younger to combat against all the evil forces that rocked Minecraftia. She is completely human, although she became part robot at a very young age. The other members are Ray, who is completely human, Jen(human), Cliff(human/cat hybrid), and Eme (who is also a human/cat hybrid. Who would've guessed?). We are all close together, and have been since we joined the group. But every team in existence has to have an enemy.

Our enemy team consists primarily of males, and likes us, was created to combat against the evil forces in Minecraftia. They have eight members in their group. This team is called Team Crafted. Their members are the leader, Sky/Adam(human), the second in command Deadlox/Ty(human), TrueMU/Jason(no clue what exactly he is, so we're saying he's a spaceman. It goes with the suit, y'know?), Bajan/Mitch (definitely human), Jerome(dirty stinky bacca), SSundee/Ian (Human, we think... let's just hope he is.), Seto/Jimmy(human sorcerer, no wizard or witch or nothin), and Husky/Quentin(Mudkip/human thing. Or fish/amphibian? We don't know either. Your guess is as good as mine). Team Crafted was created first before Team Smelted was, although they both were just as popular as each other.

For years, Ninja and Sky were constantly at each other's throats. They were the heart of our rivalry. Not many knew the real reason why they had this rivalry, not even me. Because of their hatred for each other, all of the other members hate the other team as well, excepting me and Eme. I do have reasons to believe TrueMU and SSundee are also feeling the same way towards our team also. Our teams constantly competed against each other, each one trying to get more recruits, power, and more fame.

On the seventh day of June, all of Team Smelted was sitting in the theater room in the TS mansion. I ran through the house, leaping down the steps and bounding through the halls to get to the theater room. When I finally hit it, I entered in and I quickly found a seat on the couch next to Eme and Cliff. Ray was sitting on the ground, Jen sat on a chair nearby, and Ninja sat on the other side of Cliff. The screen was brightly lit, and on the screen was the intro to the popular news broadcasting show, MineNews.

"You made it just in time, Eags." Ninj said, smiling over to me. I smiled back to my sister. Nobody could tell we were sisters unless we told them. We look nothing alike, nor did we act alike. I am the more tom-boy of the family, always wearing a black suit and red tie**(Song reference! 10 points for whoever gets it!)** and never wearing anything girly. Ninja was the normal one, not being too girly nor too boy-like. She wore a white tank top, black short shorts with green (overall straps) hanging to the side, a golden amulet with a diamond at the end around her neck, black knee-high boots with green on it around the bottom, and diamond blue and emerald green bangles around her wrists. We had completely different eye colors and hair colors. I had golden hair and hazel green eyes, while Ninja has diamond blue eyes and platinum blonde hair with dyed blue tips and bangs. The biggest way that we are not alike is that I am a human cat hybrid, and Ninja is 100% human(don't forget robot parts!). Like I said, we are sisters, but we don't look like it.

"Ninja would've been mad if you would've missed it so you saved your hide by showing up on time." Cliff said, and everyone else agreed. We all knew how important these news reports were to our team, so we always got together to watch them.

We all fell silent as the news report officially started and we turned our attention to the woman that was on the show. "Hello Mineopolis, my name is Ashley Mariee and I am your host for tonight," the woman said, smiling brightly to the camera. We all knew Ashley personally, which was why we loved watching this show. "Fist, our top stories. Late last night we had a zombie attack on Mineopolis, but they were quickly stopped by Team Smelted, who was at the scene to fight against the horde. They were quickly brought down, and those who were there celebrated for another brave act performed by our protectors. I caught up with the leader of Team Smelted afterwards, and I asked her a couple of questions regarding the attack."

"We're on TV again!" Eme cried out as the scene then switched over to the recording of the event last night. The main person we could see was Ninja, who was msiling to the camera and carrying a diamond sword in hand, which was coated with Zombie blood.

"Ninja, how do you feel about the fact that you just saved our city once again from the evil that lurks in this world?" Ashley asked, holding a microphone up to Ninja.

"Ashley, I feel amazing. Knowing that I saved Mineopolis once again and that no lives were lost during this fight, it makes me feel great. No greater joy comes from serving my city and protecting it from the mobs of the Nether, and so long as I live, I will protect it with my Team," Ninja responded, smiling brighter than normal right then. "That is what Team Smelted is here for, protecting the innocent lives of those who live their lives continually here. We fight for those who can't, and we will do anything for Minecraftia."

Right then, it turned back to the news room, and we saw Ashley standing there once again. "Team Smelted has recently also released a brand new set of armor, which is designed to protect soldiers and adventurers who go off fighting all the time. So far the statistics show that this new armor is 30% more effective than diamond armor." We all smiled, and we leaned back in our seats. We were very proud of inventing that new armor, which has saved a lot of lives from mobs that had attacked them.

"In other news, the other protectors of Mineopolis, Team Crafted, has released a new book that gives tips to fighting and protecting yourselves from dangerous creatures or people. This book is titles, 'Crafted's ways to protection'. A book signing was held yesterday at the Cubary, and the group sold more than seven thousand books that day." Ashley reported, but soon after that Ninja muted the screen.

"Blah, blah, blah, so what if they sold 7,000 books? That book is probably filled with junk," Ninja shot in anger, glaring at the screen. The others quickly agreed, excepting me and Eme.

"Sorry to say, Adam, but we are getting more popular than you with our armor and our recent defending night." Ray said, looking to the screen as the silent news report pulled up with a video image of Sky, the leader of Team Crafted.

Everyone broke out laughing, but Eme and I stayed silent. We didn't really hate Team Crafted, we just tolerated them. We had no real reason to hate them. Sure, we always competed against them, but we didn't hate them.

"We have been on the top stories list the past five nights. Beat that, TC!" Jen cried out exuberantly.

Standing up, Ninja then yawned and turned off the TV when the news was over. "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. I'm going to head off to bed, g'night team." We all waved her off as she then walked out of the theater and into her room.

When Ninja was out of earshot, the rest of us turned to one another. Ray stood up, folding her arms across her chest. "So I overheard from Brice today that Team Crafted is planning something for us tomorrow. He doesn't know what it is, but after scouting them out today it looks like they are going to troll us in some form or another and maybe challenge us to something." She said, glancing to each of her friends.

"Why do they always have to challenge us to stuff? It's always a waste of effort in the end." Eme muttered quietly.

"They want to prove that men are better than women. To them, women are meant to be married off, start having children, and stay at the home. They are not meant to protect cities and fight in battle." I stated, completely aware of what their tactics were. The stereotype had started thousands of years earlier, back during the Medieval Times, women were not allowed to become knights, although many women snuck into their ranks and often became famous because of it. Hundreds of people were angered by those signs of rebellion. To that time, women still were treated as if they were lowly animals meant for breeding. Well, that all changed.

* * *

**You like it? My sister Ninja(yes from the book) is helping me write this story, just for the explaining. In a few chapters I will be launching into it myself. Anyways, no I will not be accepting any OC's because I already have this mostly planned out. Sorry!**


End file.
